I Stopped Caring Long Ago
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: When Edward left, things just got better. Bella found that her and Jacob were made for eachother, soon they got married with a family. But when she's turned and has to care from her children alone, how will she cope? And what are the Cullens doing back?
1. What are you doing here?

"Ava, Tori, Will, Caden, Serena! Wake up!" Bella Swan called from the bottom of the stairs, laughing when she heard three feminine groans, a male whine and more than a few thuds, which she supposed were her children falling to the floor. After a few moments, she could hear three doors open and several voices.

"Seriously William, do you _HAVE_ to hog the bathroom _EVERY _morning?" A black-haired girl asked groggily as her mother retreated to the kitchen. The brown-haired boy scowled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Avalon, I do." The boy who Avalon had called William replied. The twins behind them rolled their eyes.

"Will you two shut up, for once?" One of the twins (Tori) asked, her own scowl quickly appearing on her face.

Downstairs, their mother laughed. It was weak and soon stopped, as she let out a sigh. She turned to one of the shelves, clasping a silver frame and staring down at the two faces smiling up at her. She stroked photo-Jacob's cheek, a warm tear running down her own cheek. It had been taken when Bella was only twenty years old, back when she had given birth to her eldest child, Avalon. In the photo, Ava was wrapped in a pale pink blanket and rested in Bella's pale arms, while Jacob had his arm resting on her shoulders. She sighed, returning the photo to its original place and grabbing two bowls of cereal, before setting them on the table. She grabbed a plate of toast and a plate of waffles, setting them in the centre of the table and, finally grabbed two more bowls of cereal. A jar of jam and a tub of butter was placed beside it, as the five teens rushed down the stairs and took their places at the table.

At first, all five ate their breakfast in silence, but soon the three girls begun gossiping and the boys begun chatting about cars. Avalon reached for a waffle and began to eat it, laughing as Caden was pushed off his chair. The room was filled with laughter as the girls begun shoving the two guys, trying to push them to the floor.

Soon, they had finished breakfast and all five ran up the stairs, each into their bedrooms.

Avalon ran into her fern-green room, running towards her walk-in closet and grabbing a grey tee with 'Minnie' print on it, dark jeggings and black converse low-tops. She quickly threw on a silver chain with a clock pendant, before rushing to her sisters' shared bedroom.

Tori and Serena rushed to their room, Tori changing into a grey tank and navy cardigan, as well as black jeans and navy converse... Whereas Serena changed into a yellow tank, grey cardigan and dark jeans, as well as yellow high-tops.

Will changed into a grey tee and dark jeans, as well as black sneakers, whereas Caden changed into a black silk shirt, a black jacket, dark jeans and sneakers. All five ran down the stairs, saying goodbye to their mother and grabbing their bags, before walking out the door.

Bella sighed, washing up the dishes and walking into the living room, turning on the TV. After a moment, the door rang. Bella raised an eyebrow, _who would be calling at this time in the morning?_ She thought, frowning as she walked to the door. And what she saw couldn't have been more surprising.


	2. I Don't Need You Anymore

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad that you seem to like this so far.**

The face that used to so often haunt Bella's dreams was looking down at her, looking anxious as she had ever seen him. She narrowed her eyes, glaring up at the man who she used to love.

"What do you want, Cullen?" She asked, hostility dripping from her words. An uncharacteristically cold glare graced her usually kind face as she leaned on the door. She didn't even notice the boy standing in front of Edward, the boy who looked so very much like him.

"Bella?" He simply asked. His velvet voice sent chills down her spine, reawakened old memories, old kisses shared, old words exchanged. But she held her ground, staring deep into his eyes challengingly.

"No duh." She replied. She knew she wasn't exactly being _her_, but c'mon! This was the man who had broken her heart when she was only eighteen years old. The man who had left her for Victoria to deal with! But she was mature now. She may only look twenty-three, but in reality, she was thirty one, and knew how to take care of herself. Her expression was sour, but inside she was crying. Why was life so unfair? Why, when she finally thought her life was going right, fate just had to chuck it back in her face. She ran a hand through her mahogany hair. "What do you want?" She repeated, sighing.

"Uh, actually I was here to see Jacob." He replied. Bella's golden eyes widened. Curiosity coursed through her veins as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked, indicating for him to continue. He sighed.

"We," he gestured to himself and the boy "need to see him." He finished. Bella furrowed her brow, studying the boy.

"Who is he?" She asked, indicating who she meant. Edward sighed.

"He's," he hesitated "He's my son." He replied, searching her face for any... sadness, anxiety... or, anything, really. But she didn't react. "Anyway... Jacob?" He asked.

Bella sighed, looking down. "Uh, actually, Jacob's... gone." She replied, biting her lip as if to keep the tears from falling. But really, it was simply because she'd gotten so used to a human facade that it felt odd not to do so. She didn't want to show weakness to Edward.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." He replied awkwardly. Bella sighed and shook her head, looking back up at him.

"Come in." She breathed, knowing he'd hear her.


End file.
